Consecuencias
by Hagastian
Summary: No importaba su estado, Italia salía de su derrumbada casa a excavar en los escombros, rogando con su alma encontrar a alguien con vida. Pero lo que encontró era más de lo que había esperado, mucho más...


**Título:** Consecuencias.

**Advertencias: **Muerte. Angst. Semi-AU.

**Palabras: **2317.

**Nota: No pretendo, por Merlín, ofender a nadie con esto.** También, que esto está basado en el terremoto de L'Aquila, ocurrido hace algunos meses.

* * *

El tiempo parecía haber dejado de avanzar como siempre lo había hecho y de la nada, Italia vio como el primer día después del terremoto llegaba a su fin.

Desde aquel trágico momento su cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse, pequeños temblores le invadían como forma latente del movimiento telúrico que había sacudido a su país. No se explicaba el porqué, le parecía una tontería buscarle explicación a aquel nuevo estado; lo único que a Italia le importaba era recuperar la sonrisa de su gente y la suya propia. Por eso, olvidando su hábito de dormir, comer y volver a dormir, Italia se levantaba al amanecer y salía desde su derrumbada casa con una pala y unos guantes protectores a excavar en los edificios y en la tierra, con la esperanza de encontrar una mano moviéndose para salir o de oír un gemido rogando por ayuda. Con el deseo de ver a un niño sonreír por encontrar a sus padres entre los escombros y abrazarlo y decirle que no estaba solo, que su casa estaba destruida pero su familia seguía allí con vida.

Pero no había nada, sólo muertos y más muertos en todas partes. Y nadie sonreía, todos lloraban, preguntándose el porqué de todo. Y él, frustrado, se agarraba de los cabellos y se dejaba hundir en un espiral de pena, tristeza e impotencia por no poder hacer nada más, por no poder serles útil como ellos querían que fuera.

Aún así, él no iba a darse el lujo de descansar, ¡No! Él iba a seguir excavando desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer, con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien vivo.

Lloró.

Con la ayuda de algunos italianos, movió un bloque enorme de cemento y lo empujó a un lado; el sonido sordo de éste le provocó una punzada dolorosa; su mente recordó cuando estaba en su casa, comiendo pasta y el terremoto destruyó las paredes e inevitablemente imaginó a los habitantes del edificio derrumbado donde se encontraba riendo y gozando del nuevo día y al momento después, intentando escapar, gritando y suplicando que no pasara nada malo. Y a ese bloque de cemento cayendo sobre sus cabezas, impidiéndoles salir… Hundió la pala y comenzó a quitar las piedras. Las lágrimas que aún seguía derramando y que no ayudaban a detener su dolor, confundiéndose con su sudor.

—Señor.

Dejó de lado su trabajo, durante unos segundos para atender al desconocido que le llamaba desde la tierra firme. Italia se secó el sudor de la frente, o lágrimas, ya no sabía bien y bajó de los escombros, cuidando de no resbalar.

—Traigo una nota, Alemania desea verlo.

En otra situación se habría alegrado, habría gritado y armado un alboroto tan grande que todos lo habrían mirado. Pero ahora, que su mente estaba concentrada en salvar a su gente, la noticia no le llegó tan alegre como debería. Aún así, sus ojos —apagados y prácticamente muertos— se iluminaron un poco, incluso su desaparecida sonrisa quiso volver a sus labios durante un fugaz segundo.

—P-Pero no puedo aceptar su invitación —murmuró, su voz estaba quebrada y rota por todas las horas que llevaba llorando. Bajó la vista, apenado—. T-Tengo que ayudar a mi gente y no p-puedo desaprovechar el día…

Aunque una parte de él se moría por ver al alemán, abrazarlo y besarlo como lo hacía antaño. Pero tenía que priorizar y ahora su gente era más importante.

El hombre que traía la noticia le miró durante un tiempo. Italia tembló, ya sin molestarse en saber el porqué.

—Él no lo invita a su país por lo mismo —dijo con calma. Italia levantó la vista, curioso—. Alemania sabe que está en una situación grave y por eso quiere verlo —Italia volvió a temblar, está vez de emoción contenida—. Y él vendrá a verlo aquí, para saber cómo se encuentra.

Durante un pequeño instante, el dolor se fue y sólo su cariño por Alemania le llenó. Sin darse cuenta sonrió, feliz. Hace tanto que no sentía algo bueno en su ser que creyó haber olvidado la sensación.

—Pero…

Aún así, él se debía a su gente y Alemania tendría que esperar.

—Alemania estará aquí por la tarde.

Típico del alemán…

— ¡ITALIA! ¡ITALIA, VENGA PRONTO!

La voz exaltada de quién fuera que le llamaba le hizo olvidarse del alemán, el tono de angustia le hizo querer llorar —otra vez—. Corrió a donde lo llamaban, con un mal presentimiento en su maltratado cuerpo. Ya no quería saber de más muertes, demasiado daño para todo lo que le quedaba de vida, demasiado dolor que creía no poder seguir soportando. Llegó a donde lo llamaban, un montón ridículamente enorme de tierra y escombros estaba apilado e Italia se acercó a donde un grupo de gente lloraba desconsolada. Él mismo sintió sus lágrimas fluir por el conocido camino de sus mejillas.

Con lentitud y con miedo pidió permiso para pasar y ver que ocurría. Se arrepintió, como nunca antes lo había hecho de haberse acercado.

— ¡NO, NO, NO!

El mundo, igual que ayer, se derrumbó frente a sus ojos, está vez de una forma más dolorosa, arrancándole el alma para siempre…

Las lágrimas quemaban su piel y lo único que podía hacer era rogar que todo se acabara, por el amor de Dios, quería arrancarse el corazón y el alma para dejar de sufrir.

—Esto no puede ser posible, no puede. ¡No puede, maldita sea!

* * *

Ayer, Alemania había despertado como siempre al canto del gallo y comenzado a hacer sus ejercicios matutinos para fortalecer su cuerpo y mantenerlo en forma.

Era una rutina sagrada que nunca, en todos sus siglos de existencia había roto.

Luego fue a su cocina, dispuesto a tomar un energético y nutritivo desayuno. Mientras esperaba a que los huevos se frieran como a él le gustaban, encendió la televisión y colocó el canal de las noticias. Una nación como él debía de estar informado a todas horas y nada mejor que comer e informarse a la vez.

—_"Hoy se ha registrado en L´Aquila…"_ —la voz del noticiero se dejó oír por la casa y Alemania se detuvo un momento en su camino al refrigerador al captar que la cuidad que nombraban en la televisión pertenecía al territorio de Italia. Se acercó al aparato y subió el volumen, mirando como un helicóptero captaba imágenes borrosas de lo que parecía ser un cementerio de cemento—. _"Un terremoto sin precedentes…"_

Alemania abrió los ojos y olvidó todo lo que estaba haciendo. Los huevos se quemaron en la sartén y el olor a quemado comenzaba a llenar la cocina, pero él no era consciente de ello, lo único que llenaba su cabeza en ese momento eran las imágenes de una ciudad destruida y de los italianos completos de polvo emergiendo de bloques de cemento, llorando desesperados, llamando a su gente. Un sentimiento de pena le cruzó, pensando en el estado de Italia; una punzada de dolor le recorrió el pecho cuando escuchó el grado del terremoto. 6.3…

Apagando a duras penas el gas, tomó su chaqueta militar y salió de su casa, con el único pensamiento de ver a Italia.

—Pobre, él no se merece esto. De todos los países del mundo, ese inútil es el que menos merece un sufrimiento de esta magnitud.

* * *

Italia seguía llorando cuando Alemania llegó a la región.

Algo en el corazón del alemán se movió y él, por extraño que fuera, tuvo la necesidad de acercársele y abrazarlo. De todas las veces que había estado con ese inútil, nunca lo había visto tan derrumbado.

El rubio evitó mirar todo lo que había podido del destruido lugar, le dolía ver a ese hermoso país en aquel estado de destrucción, era un golpe fuerte del que sabía, costaría recuperarse. Caminó hasta donde Italia estaba llorando y cuando estuvo cerca de él se dio cuenta de que el muchacho sujetaba el cuerpo de un hombre. Levantó la vista aún más pues sólo se había fijado en el uniforme del italiano y en los llantos de éste, sólo por eso lo había reconocido.

Con lentitud, sus orbes azules fueron recorriendo el cuerpo italiano, viendo que la persona que éste sujetaba llevaba un uniforme café. Su corazón se encogió un instante y siguió el recorrido, subiendo por las manos desconocidas y las de Feliciano que abrazaba a ese cuerpo como si temiera que se desintegrara. Terminó —con el corazón en la mano— de ver el rostro de la persona que Italia sujetaba. Y estuvo seguro —aunque no lo admitiría nunca— que su mundo se tambaleó, pero no igual que como lo había hecho el de Italia.

Italia sujetaba el cuerpo de Lovino.

Recién ahora fue consciente del volumen de los llantos de Italia, recién ahora fue consciente de que en ese lugar había mucha gente, mirando, llorando y sufriendo como una sola la muerte de la otra mitad de Italia. Alemania tragó saliva y con lentitud se acercó a donde yacía el italiano. Tuvo la vaga sensación de que estaba en el momento equivocado allí, pero a la vez, que había hecho lo correcto al haber salido de su casa. Estaba seguro de que ese era el momento en el que Italia más lo necesitaba en toda la historia que habían vivido juntos. Avanzó de nuevo, con lentitud, sintiendo los gritos rotos de Italia perforar sus oídos.

Su corazón se encogió, oprimiéndose con dolor. Las lágrimas de Italia caían en el rostro sin vida y lleno de tierra de Lovino y Alemania desvió la vista mientras caminaba hacía él.

Si había algo que no soportaba, era ver a Italia llorar, era mucho peor que perder la guerra.

—Italia… —llamó, con la voz firme. El joven no hizo amago de escucharlo y el alemán pensó que estaba demasiado derrumbado como para darse cuenta de dónde estaba parado—. Italia…

Nada.

El joven sólo tenía ojos para Lovino, pero Alemania no se lo reprochó, no tenía el corazón para ello.

—_"Joder, ¿Por qué a Italia? Él no merece sufrir ¡Mucho menos así!"_

Se percató, de forma casi inconsciente, de que el rulo que solía destacar de la cabeza italiana estaba caído, perdido entre la mata desordenada y sucia de su dueño, casi como si ese mechón de cabello fuera la demostración corporal del sufrimiento del joven.

Alemania se mordió el labio e Italia gritó el nombre de Lovino, desesperado, esperando que de una forma milagrosa e imposible éste abriera los ojos y le dijera que era un bobo hermano por hacer tanto escándalo.

El alemán escuchó de algún comentario perdido que Italia llevaba haciendo lo mismo desde hace horas. Se sintió mal, al punto de que un vacío se apoderó de su estómago al saber que el muchacho llevaba horas allí, con el cuerpo entumecido, negándose a dejar a su otra mitad allí, con los otros muertos. Y completamente solo. Algo similar a la culpa se instaló en su pecho al recordar todo lo que se había demorado en llegar. Si tan sólo no se hubiera demorado tanto, si en lugar de llegar ahora lo hubiera hecho antes… No habría cambiado nada, no habría podido haber salvado a Lovino, pero Italia no habría estado solo tanto tiempo.

No habría estado tanto tiempo allí sin ningún hombro en el que llorar.

Se acercó aún más, esquivando los hoyos que había en el cemento, ignorando si se trataba de una calle o de un edificio aquellos restos. Estando a casi un metro de distancia, pudo notar los temblores de Italia, parecía una hoja de sauce. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente —que le hiciera sentir al italiano que no estaba solo, pero también que le indicara que respetaba su espacio personal. Aunque Alemania no se cuestionó que Italia quizás no entendiera eso— puso una mano en su hombro, apretándolo con ligereza, sin importarle que sus guantes se mancharan de tierra y barro.

—Italia.

—Lovino…Lovino… —murmuró el joven sin levantar la vista. Alemania sintió el temblor de éste con cada lágrima que caía de sus ojos—. Lovino está muerto… Muerto.

El pecho de Alemania se oprimió aún más, asfixiándolo.

—Alemania —susurró Italia de forma sorpresiva, el alemán le apretó aún más el hombro, haciéndole saber que le escuchaba—. Abrázame, por favor, abrázame…

Si hubiera podido habría llorado por el tono tan roto del muchacho, uniéndose a Italia y a los otros millones de personas. Pero él era Alemania, él no lloraba y no era el momento adecuado para eso. Debía ser fuerte por y para Italia.

Como si se tratase de una orden y no de una súplica desesperada por algo de compañía, de calor, Alemania se agachó y abrazó a Italia por detrás, cuidando de que sus manos no tocaran el cuerpo inerte de Lovino —si era sincero, le daba algo de cosa tocarlo—, terminó colocando sus brazos alrededor del pecho del menor, sintiendo con sus manos el palpitar desbocado de su corazón. Se acercó todo lo que pudo a él, pensando y recordando lo que decía en un libro, que de esa forma el chico no se sentiría solo.

Las lágrimas de Italia no tardaron en caer en su antebrazo y al alemán le pareció sentirlas como filosas dagas que le atravesaban. Era capaz de sentir el dolor en el ambiente a cada bocanada de aire que tomaba. Tragó saliva mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Italia.

Decidió no decir nada, sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era escuchar los llantos desesperados de Italia, porque sabía de alguna forma que el italiano le sentía allí a su lado. Y que entendía también que no estaba solo, que como siempre, tendría a Alemania a su lado, para cuidarlo.

Ya tendrían tiempo de reconstruir la cuidad, por ahora, Italia tenía que darse el tiempo de llorar y liberar todo el dolor que sentía.

Pero ahora no estaría solo, porque Alemania estaría allí para él, para cuidarlo.


End file.
